Amitié quand tu nous tien
by Elenna-Hellenika
Summary: inspirée par UNE amie Qui m'a trahi.tout  est a Kurumada . SAUF Selenba de Tara Duncan et Hakuu de moi


Le soleil se levait péniblement en ce début de matinée. Peut à peut, le sanctuaire s'éveillait comme un jolie pépiement d'oiseaux. La vie reprenait son court après le long règne de la nuit. Les apprentis allaient et venaient ça et là avec leurs maîtres et tout n'était qu'un joyeux brouhaha. Les gardes parlaient gaiement des derniers évènements récents et certains se montraient si vif que des chevaliers durent leur demander de s'exclamer d'une façon moins vive afin de ne pas déconcentrer leurs élèves.

Un peut au dessus, dans le troisième temple, une jeune fille d'un blond doré se leva, une odeur de pain d'épice et de miel lui chatouillant les narines. Lentement, Hakuu se leva, prit sa douche, se vêtit d'une tunique et descendit a la cuisine.

_ bonjour saga, lança joyeusement la jeune fille en embrassant le gémeau sur la joue

Grand, de long cheveux bleus lui descendant jusqu' a la taille, le visage illuminé de deux émeraudes de Saga étaient d'une perfection douloureuse. Son caractère, a la fois doux et attentionné, faisait de lui un des hommes les plus respectés et les plus appréciés du domaine sacré.

_ bonjour petite sœur. as-tu bien dormi?

_ Comme un bébé, lui répondit gaiement la jeune fille.

Saga sourit. Voir sa sœur heureuse après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vu pendant les dernières guerres lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle était bien jeune a l'époque, 15 ans a peine et avait su faire montre d'un courage et d'une abnégation exemplaire. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que c'était lui, son propre frère, qui lui avait fait subir toutes ces choses pour la pluparts. Enfin, son double maléfique, loki plus exactement, qui s'était tant épris d'elle qu'il faisait assassiner tous ceux qui osaient l'approcher d'un peut trop près. Elle avait accepté ses tortures, sachant que si elle s'opposait a lui, il l'aurait chassée et aurait agit librement. Elle avait put garder un œil sur lui et avait rédiger un rapport volumineux dans lequel tout ce qui été bon a savoir sur lui était recenser.

_ Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui?, demanda l'ainé des gémeaux.

_ Aphro n'est pas là, je ne peut donc pas m'entrainer. Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour en ville.

_ Fait attention a toi en ville, c'est remplis de dangers!, grogna le jeune homme

_ si c'est les garçons qui t'inquiète je sais me défendre, dit elle en riant.

La jeune fille finit rapidement son petit déjeuner, monta se laver les dents et sorti. Comme toujours, elle était émerveillée devant l'atmosphère particulière qui se dégageait du sanctuaire. Tout ici laissait croire que le temps s'était arrêter. En effet, des temples antiques cheminaient le long d'un gigantesque escalier de pierre qui aboutissait au Palais du Grand Pope et, par delà le Palais, Jusqu'à la statue de la déesse Athéna, qu'ils devaient tous protégée et ce, au péril de leur vie.

En descendant les marches, Hakuu croisa son ancienne meilleure amie, Selenba du Vautour. Grande, brune aux yeux marron, Selenba était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une peste. Tout le monde au sanctuaire se devait de lui obéir selon elle, même Saga et Kanon chez qui elle vivait. Hakuu et elle s'étaient séparées a cause d'une vulgaire méprise, une histoire dont la jeune fille ne comprenait toujours pas le sens, et n'avaient plus jamais voulut se reparler. Selenba regarda Hakuu de haut puis la bouscula avec une exclamation de dédain. Inutile petite chose! C'Est-ce que semblait dire les yeux de la grande fille.

Du temps où loki régnait encore, Selenba avait tenter en vain de le séduire, attirée par le pouvoir comme un papillon par une flamme et s'était brûler les ailes.

Selenba se plaisait a se pavaner comme un paon faisant la roue. Avisant Kanon, le jumeau de saga, du regard, elle lui sauta au coup:

_ mon kanon d'amour!

Le pauvre Kanon eut l'air d'avoir voulu être n'importe où, mais pas dans les bras de cette folle! Soupirant, le jeune homme lui répondit:

_ j'irais mieux si tu évitait de m'étouffer!

_ oups pardon, répondit Selenba dans un gloussement.

Elle se dégagea en se dandinant et Kanon eut l'horrible impression d'être une souris devant un gros chat mal intentionné. Déjà, le chat se nouait une serviette autour du cou et criait « a table! ». Pauvre de lui! Il se massa le cou tandis que Selenba ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle. Quel appétissant hors-d'œuvre il faisait! Elle avait bien quelques idées sur la façon dont elle pourrait le goûter et cherchait déjà des solutions pour amener le jeune homme a passer la journée avec elle.

_ dit moi mon petit sucre d'orge, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui?, ronronna-t-elle de son épouvantable voix.

Kanon s'étouffa. « sucre d'orge »?cette cinglée l'avait appeler son sucre d'orge? A mais ça n'allait pas du tout!mais pas du tout! Ravalant sa fierté qui lui disait de taper sur la tête de cette harpie, kanon répondit:

_ Poséidon désire me voir et je m'en vais donc le rejoindre.

Ah flûte! Décidément, tout lui échappait aujourd'hui! Il fallait que le marinas reste avec elle!

_ Moi j'ai trouver un chat hier et quand je suis revenue ce matin a l'endroit où il était, il avait disparut!

Tu m'étonne!avait faillit répondre Kanon. Ce pauvre chat avait eut peur en voyant la sale tronche de cette dingue! N'importe qui aurait peur! Même cerbère!

_ Tu veux bien m'aider a le chercher?, demanda t elle en pleurant.

Kanon hésita. Il soupçonnait bien que c'était un piège mais Selenba avait l'air si sincère qu'il se mit a penser qu'après tout, elle pouvait bien se montrer humaine pour une fois! Il accepta et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le fameux endroit. Selenba tenta plusieurs fois de se rapprocher de Kanon mais le jeune esquivait de toute les façon possibles. Pas question de se laisser séduire par cette garce! D'un autre côté, la présence d'une femme lui manquait. Il espérait bien rentrer chez Poséidon afin de retrouver la dite femme! Il souriait déjà en pensant a la longue chevelure blonde de sa douce Thétis.

Selenba, pensant qu'il souriait a l'évocation d'une possible vie a deux lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Kanon mit un temps avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait(NDH: les mecs sont en apparence trop longs a comprendre mais en faite…^^). Reprenant ses esprits, il la repoussa violement.

_ Nan mais t'es timbrée?je suis pas ton jouet!

_ oh que si mon kanon, t'es même un délicieux petit jouet, répondit Selenba en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

Kanon eut un haut le cœur. Cette fille en avait vraiment un pette dans la cafetière! Se jeter sur les gens comme ça était vraiment inadmissible!pas étonnant que l'armure du Vautour l'ait choisie! Aussi charognarde que son symbole!Nan mais franchement!pourquoi le Pope acceptait encore cette fêlée au sein du sanctuaire?même Angie était plus classe! Pourtant question « je suis complètement fêler, ne vous en fait pas, c'est normal » il pouvait passer champion dans la catégorie! Mais elle, elle était tout bonnement….inclassable! Décidant que c'était décidément plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, Kanon tourna les talons et rejoignit le royaume Poséidon où il passa une excellente journée aux côtés de sa tendre et merveilleuse Thétis.

Selenba, quand a elle, dut se rendre a l'évidence: le gémeau était trop dur a séduire. Elle devait murir un plan avant de s'attaquer a nouveau a lui. Elle marcha alors d'un pas décider vers le temple des gémeaux et entra sans y avoir été invité.

Saga était assis sur le canapé, lisant avec délectation un roman de Flaubert(NDH: ah bon? XD je rigole, j'adore Flaubert^^) quand un léger bruit se fit entendre. Il releva la tête mais ne vit rien. Fronça les sourcils, Il se replongea dans sa lecture quand quelque chose d'humide se pressa sur son cou. Qu'est-ce que….?Il vit volte face, ratant le torticolis de peut.

_ Selenba!qu'Est-ce que tu fais?, ragea le Gemini

- moi? rien, répondit Selenba avec un air qui se voulait angélique mais qui, en réalité, tenait plus de la grimace. Saga garda son calme afin d'éviter du mieux possible d'étrangler la jeune fille..

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de venir dans les maisons sans l'accord d'un chevalier d'or!

_ Depuis quand es tu si protocoliaire Saga?, demanda le Vautour, et puis je vie ici, ajouta elle avec un sourire.

Ça, saga le savait, malheureusement. Il l'avait accueillit en pensant que c'était une pauvre âme et s'en mordais les doigts.

_ on dit protocolaire!

_ tout a fait, tout a fait

Sans plus se préoccuper des protestations du maître des lieux, elle contourna le canapé et s'assit sur les genoux de saga, dont le teint virait au rouge tant par la colère qui le consumait que par la gène que cette position relativement osée provoquait en lui. Si un gold passait et qu'il voyait ça, il allait être la riser de tous ses pairs!

_ ah là là….saga….mon doux saga… ton chiarisme m'a toujours fascinée tu sais?

_ on dit charisme!, soupira saga

_ tu es tellement merveilleux, sensationnel et mielleux, dit rêveusement la jeune fille

Mielleux?espèce de sale…..saga étouffa un juron. Cette peste l'insultait d'hypocrite alors qu'elle en était une elle-même!quel culot!

_ tu sais saga, j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir un homme comme toi a mes côtés mais je n'ai jamais trouver….

Ce ton qui se voulait pathétique résonna pourtant de façon comique aux oreilles du gémeau, si bien qu'il se mit a pouffer. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi les hommes ne voulait pas d'elle! Elle était superficielle, vaniteuse, orgueilleuse et lâche. De quoi repousser tout le monde!

Soudain, Selenba se fit plus entreprenante que précédemment et ce fût plus que saga pouvait le supporter. Il se leva d'un bon, renversa la jeune fille dans posture peut élégante et pesta:

_ NAN MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN?ARRÊTE DE SAUTER SUR N'IMPORTE QUEL GOLD DES QUE T'EN VOIS UN!ON PEUT PLUS TE SUPPORTER!T'ES LA A NOUS TOURNER AUTOUR ET T'ATTEND UN SEUL SIGNE D'INNATENTION DE NÔTRE PART POUR NOUS SAUTER DESSUS!SORT IMMEDIATEMENT DE MON TEMPLE ET SOIS BIEN ASSUREE QUE JE FERAI UN RAPPORT SUR TOI AU POPE!DEHORS!

Selenba hoqueta de surprise. C'était la première fois que saga se mettait en colère pour « si peut ». Bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, les paroles de saga l'avaient blessée et elle sorti, décidée de se venger du gémeau. Elle monta les marches et apercevant le quatrième temple, eut pour idée d'aller faire un tour chez Angelo. L'italien était fougueux et aimait les femmes. Persuadée qu'il ne lui résisterait pas, elle entra dans la maison du cancer, pensant passer d'agréables moments avec lui. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, lové entre les bras d'Hakuu, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette peste l'avait doublée! Folle de rage, elle sorti en trombe et ,redescendant tout ce qu'elle avait monter, se dirigea vers la ville, sans voir les sourires goguenards s'affichés sur les visages de ceux qu'elle croisaient.

Si Selenba avait prêté plus d'attention a son amie et ne s'était pas bêtement fâchée avec elle, alors peut être qu'aucun des garçons ne l'auraient repoussée. L'amitié et le plus précieux mais aussi, et surtout, le plus fragile des liens.

Fin

Cette fic m'est venue a l'esprit après avoir été trahi par ce qui est, a présent, une ancienne meilleure amie. Cette fille m'a laissé pour une raison futile. Comme quoi les meilleures amies, c'est bon pour les contes de fées parfois!


End file.
